The City Of The Dead
by Nashira Trancy
Summary: El mundo de la medicina dio un gran paso gracias a la ayuda de Cronos, un investigador que, junto a su equipo, lograron encontrar una cura definitiva a la Esquizofrenia logrando así que aquellos que padecieran de dicha enfermedad mental, pudieran gozar de una nueva vida. Pero no todo es lo que parece y de eso, el mundo entero se dará cuenta al aparecer una nueva pandemia


El comienzo del fin

 _ **Luego de varios intentos fallidos por fin se había logrado lo que se pensó; la cura a una de las as extrañas enfermedades mentales. "La esquizofrenia."**_

 _ **Muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo con que los recursos se gastaran en la búsqueda de una cura para este padecimiento mental dado a que hay tratamientos, pero el doctor Cronos, desistió de sus ideales por encontrar algo más que un tratamiento y así poder brindarles una mejor calidad de vida a los pacientes que padecen esquizofrenia. Su siguiente paso será buscar exhaustivamente la forma de contrarrestar el cáncer u otras enfermedades terminales que, aun hoy en día, no tienen cura o tratamiento.**_

En las noticias no paraban de anunciar sobre ese dichoso medicamento que para Shaka, un chico de 16 años de cabellos dorados como los rayos de sol y ojos azules como el mar, era algo impresionante pero a la vez dudaba de que de una momento a otro encontraran cura para la esquizofrenia siendo que muchos otros investigadores habían buscado hasta el cansancio, pero lo que realmente evitaba que pudiera creer en la efectividad de dicho producto era el que podría ser un fraude y no solo miles de personas quedarían decepcionadas, sino que algo podría salir mal y ese pensamiento le provocaba un escalofrió que recorría toda su columna vertebral y le erizaba la piel.

Desde que el medicamento se empezó a anunciar no se hablaba de otra cosa e incluso sus padres decían que gracias al doctor y desarrollador de ese milagro podían hacer su tía tuviera una vida normal sin miedo a que sus ataques aparecieran al igual que sus alucinaciones, pero Shaka no confiaba mucho en que diera resultados buenos y más que no tuviera consecuencias secundarias que podrían ser desde una leve irritación en la piel hasta desarrollar alguna nueva enfermedad o dejar en coma a los usuarios que se arriesgaran a probarlo y más porque le parecía extraño que de la noche a la mañana lo anunciaran sin siquiera haber dado detalles solo decían para que funcionaba y quien había sigo su creador pero nada más aparte de eso ni en que laboratorios se creó ni si se había probado con anterioridad nada absolutamente nada que hiciera que la inquietud del rubio se calmara.

Después de apagar la televisión, Shaka se dispuso a ir a la casa de sus amigos Kanon y Saga un par de gemelos de cabellos azules y ojos verdes muy parecidos entre si tanto que había veces que los confundían llamándolos por el nombre del otro. Ese par prácticamente vivían solos ya que sus padres salían mucho de viaje a otros lados del mundo dejándolos por largos periodos de tiempo y al parecer eso les gustaba porque no había quien los mandaran y les ayudaba a guardar un gran secreto del cual solo dos personas estaban enteradas y una de ellas era el rubio.

Shaka le dijo a su madre que saldría y esta lo dejo con la condición de que no regresara muy tarde y que de paso comprara un par de cosas que le faltaba para la cena, el asintió y tomo su celular junto con sus llaves para luego salir a casa de los gemelos; una vez afuera camino un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino, el cual no quedaba muy lejos dado a que los gemelos vivían relativamente cerca de donde el vivía. En el camino noto que el cielo se oscurecía a pesar de no ser pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde y pensó que quizá llovería aunque estaban en plena primavera como para que lloviera, aun así siguió caminando y una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta de la casa de sus amigos, se acercó y toco el timbre un par de veces para que le abrieran dejando ver que era Kanon y lo supo dado a que los cabellos del gemelo menor eran un poco más claros que los de Saga, aunque muchos aun con ese pequeño detalle los seguían confundiendo ganándose con eso el odio de ambos.

− ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kanon mirándolo directamente soltando un bostezo en clara señal de que había estado tomando una siesta y por eso no había abierto a la primera.

−Disculpa por molestarte no sabía que estabas durmiendo –dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

−De hecho me salvaste de morir de aburrimiento es que Saga me puso a estudiar por eso de que ya se acercan los exámenes y según él se preocupa por mis calificaciones –respondió dando un nuevo bostezo.

−Deberías hacerle caso o de lo contrario te ira mal –aconsejo burlonamente ya que era bien sabido que Saga era uno de los mejores de la clase mientras que su gemelo era uno de los peores y quizá solo por eso llegaban a reconocerlos.

−Sí, si algún día lo are por el momento mejor entra que no quiero que mi hermanito piense que ya me fugue aunque si lo aria –jugueteo asiéndose a un lado para que su amigo pudiera pasar.

Pasaron directo a la habitación de los gemelos puesto que estos dormían en la misma habitación aunque cada uno en su propia cama, aunque había veces en la cual dormían en una sola ya fuera por costumbre o por calmar las pesadillas del menor amante del género de terror.

−Hola Shaka ¿Cómo estás? −pregunto Saga desde un pequeño escritorio donde había varios libros que habían estado usando para que Kanon repasara.

−Bien gracias ¿Y tú? –regreso la pregunta sonriendo.

−Bien igual y que bueno que nos visitas así me ayudas a hacer entender a este necio que tiene que estudiar –dijo el mayor de los gemelos sonriendo de igual manera.

−No entiendo para que tanto estudio después de todo ustedes y yo sabemos que no me gusta la escuela además siempre estaré con mi hermano y él nunca me dejara en la calle así que no tengo porque preocuparme –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose al mayor para abrazarlo por la espalda.

−Si sigues así me conseguiré una novia y luego me casare con ella a ver si así te haces más responsable –se levantó y se acostó en su respectiva cama ignorando por completo a su gemelo.

−Si tú haces eso yo me iré con alguien más y quizá y hasta le diga que si a Radamantis, después de todo Rada tiene lo suyo –dijo haciendo un gesto como si se lo estuviera imaginando lo cual encendió a Saga quien se le quedo viendo con una clara señal de advertencia como diciendo _"Si te atreves me las pagas"._

−Ya paren de estarse molestando mutuamente ninguno se separa del otro ya que sabemos bien que si el otro les falta, el que se queda se muere de desolación, así que mejor pasemos a algo importante antes de que me arte –dijo amenazantemente calmado lo cual a los gemelos los hizo callar porque sabían que cuando su amigo se portaba así nada bueno saldría si lo provocaban.

−Está bien ya, pero de qué hablamos –pregunto Kanon sentándose en su propia cama y Shaka lo imito solo que le se sentó en la silla donde momento antes había estado Saga.

− ¿Ya se enteraron de nuevo medicamento que se desarrolló y que ya está a la venta? –dijo Saga con tono calmado pero realmente le intrigaba eso.

−Sí y eso no me agrada nada no sé siento que saldrá algo mal si esto se lleva a cabo, ojala y solo sean ideas mías –respondió el rubio sin mirar directamente a sus amigos.

−Yo opino lo mismo y aunque me digas que no presto atención a nada en esta ocasión si he estado investigando y me topé con algo con lo que no se imaginan es más ni yo mismo puedo aun creerlo –argumento Kanon.

− ¿Y qué es eso tan grandioso que encontraste? –pregunto su gemelo burlándose del otro asiéndolo refunfuñar.

−Búrlate si quieres pero cuando lo veas sabrás que tiene fundamentos.

El menor de los gemelos se acercó al escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco su computadora portátil la cual abrió y después de teclear algo les enseño una página que se titulaba, _**Tercera Guerra Mundial "Guerra biológica".**_

Tanto Saga como como Shaka compartieron miradas y luego vieron a Kanon con incredulidad por tomarle importancia a un block tan tonto, después de todo había mucho iguales en toda la red y algunos eran más exagerados que otros.

− ¿Pretendes que creamos que esta cosa como sea que le digan provocara una guerra? –dijo el peli azul mayor.

−No lo pretendo –se defendió−, simplemente les muestro lo que encontré –respondió entregándoles la computadora−. Primero lean y luego les enseño lo demás.

 _ ***Guerra biológica o bacteriológica es una guerra donde se ocupan armas las cuales contiene alguna bacteria o virus letal que atenta contra la vida de los humanos, muchos dicen que el gobierno está planeando empezar una Tercera Guerra Mundial empleando estas armas las cuales no solo afectaran a los militares y el gobierno del bando contrario sino que también afectara a los habitantes de ese país y a los del país que ataque. Algunos países que se supone estarán vinculado a este método son:**_

 _ **º Estados Unidos**_

 _ **º Rusia**_

 _ **º Irak**_

 _ **º China**_

 _ **º Siria**_

 _ **º Irán**_

 _ **º Corea del norte**_

 _ **Algunos de los virus o bacterias que podrían utilizar vendrían siendo:**_

 _ **º Fiebre amarilla**_

 _ **º Ántrax**_

 _ **º Dengue**_

 _ **º Ébola**_

 _ **Se piensa que en este año será definitivo el uso de estas armas la cuales quizá desaten una pandemia y la teoría que más se utiliza en este caso es la pandemia de los Zombis o el apocalipsis de los muertos vivientes, no se sabe con exactitud si realmente esta guerra tenga tan graves consecuencias pero cabe la posibilidad de eso y si llegara a ser verdad me gustaría que alguien que sepa algo me deje algún mensaje en los comentarios con la información o si quiere ser anónimo que me contacte al correo y yo mismo subiré la información.**_

 _ **Recuerden no estoy afirmando nada pero esta es la posibilidad más certera además de que es algo curioso de que este sea el apocalipsis que todos tienen en mente y en la cual se han basado películas y juegos, a mi parecer no es algo que se hayan sacado de la manga así como así pero ustedes tienen la última palabra***_

−Un tonto block no me ara cambiar de opinión además en muchos lugares han puesto cosas así e incluso más interesantes que esto –argumento Saga soltando una risita burlona.

−Bueno entonces si sigues pensando así no te mostrare lo que uno de los posteadores puso en un comentario, ven Shaka a ti si te lo mostrare –respondió Kanon volviendo a teclear algo.

−Está bien retiro lo dicho quiero saber que más tienes.

−Así me gusta hermanito que ruegues por mí –se burló y luego les volvió a mostrar lo que había en la pantalla.

Esto era un comentario, al menos el más largo y el único que no decía tonterías y tenía un carácter más serio.

" _ **Efectos secundarios"**_

 _ **El doctor Cronos es el dueño de una gran empresa farmacéutica la cual intenta encontrar la cura para muchas enfermedades letales o congénitas que hasta nuestros tiempos no se han encontrado tratamiento alguno y tal parece que ya han empezado a dar frutos todo sus esfuerzos ya que el nuevo medicamento que desarrollo saldrá a la venta muy pronto el cual ayudara a los pacientes con esquizofrenia y solo tiene un efecto secundario que es el cambio de color de ojos ya que afecta a la melanina de estos, pero tomo como algo grave hasta se podría decir que es algo bueno ya que los ojos cambian a colores como azul, verdes o incluso rojizos pero este vendría siendo el único efecto secundario.**_

Esto era un artículo de periódico que habían sacado el día que el proyecto fue revelado.

" _ **Cronos, el creador del mal"**_

 _ **Todos creen que esto que Cronos hace y el nuevo medicamento que saco al mercado son algo maravilloso pero ignoran como fue que obtuvo todo esto, tampoco saben que este tipo no es bueno y en el pasado tubo cargos ya que la policía investigo y habían llegado a la conclusión de que este sujeto era alguien sin corazón que experimentaba con seres humanos de orígenes indígenas y las consecuencias o más bien los cambios que tuvieron sus cuerpos eran desastrosas ya que empezaron a mutar y tiempo después morían por altas fiebres que los hacia delirar y actuar agresivos. Todos los cargos fueron retirados por falta de pruebas pero eso es una vil mentira ya que hubo una gran suma de dinero de por medio para que dejaran ese caso en el olvido pero yo estoy completamente seguro que hay algo malo con todo esto y que su objetivo no es ayudar a los demás sino todo lo contrario y que eso de él medicamento milagro es solo una cortina de humo que esconde una gran catástrofe que puede llegar a exterminar a la humanidad y todo por sus ambiciones de poder.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan cómo se esto es porque yo soy uno de los ayudantes de este maniático y la verdad no sé si me crean pero es verdad y espero que no solo lo tomen a la ligera porque estoy en mis últimos momentos de vida y esto será con lo único que puedo ayudar; les dejare unas anotaciones que estuve tomando para que hagan buen uso de ellas y quizá puedan prevenirse y salvarse ya que yo no poder, me despido y ojala nada grave pase.**_

 _ **PD: Enserio no confíen en lo que ese lunático diga y no ingieran ese medicamento ni dejen que alguien lo haga porque tendrá consecuencias catastróficas tales como las que yo estoy sufriendo puesto que me han utilizado como conejillo de indias pero logre escapar solo que los síntomas me están matando y sé que moriré pero lo que no se es en que me convertiré y eso me preocupa así que después de dejarles esto terminare con mi vida para no ocasionar problemas, adiós y espero que tengan suerte.**_

Debajo de este comentario había cuatro archivos en PDF los cuales venían en orden por fechas y eso fue lo que más aterro a los chicos porque el último tenía una fecha muy reciente.

−Supongo que ya los tienes descargados y que ya los leíste ¿Verdad? –dijo Shaka mirando a su amigo quien solo le sonrió y volvió a teclear algo para luego dejarles la computadora.

El primer archivo no era muy extendido, tan solo era una página y supusieron que por ser notas, las demás deberían ser de la misma extensión.

" _ **Proyecto: Insanire"**_

 _ **25 de Enero del 2016**_

 _ **Hoy iniciamos el nuevo proyecto titulado Insanire, un extraño nombre a mi parecer. Cronos dice que sería el proyecto de nuestras vidas ya que si esto sale como lo tenemos planeado nos volveremos muy importantes en la rama de lo farmacéutico pero a mí solo me importa ayudar a la humanidad con este nuevo medicamento el cual ayudara a los esquizofrénicos y este solo es el comienzo ya que pronto se empezara a buscar la cura para las enfermedades terminales.**_

 _ **3 de Abril del 2016**_

 _ **Ya habíamos avanzado con nuestras investigaciones pero algo se ha complicado y tuvimos que empezar desde cero lo cual termino alterando a Cronos y como no, si estábamos a punto de concluir con la primera parte pero el laboratorio se tuvo que desinfectar destruyendo todos nuestros avances y todo porque un par de ineptos derramaron el contenido de uno de los tubos de ensayo y por ente se tuvo que desalojar el edificio completo; lo que más me sorprendió fue que ese mismo día Cronos se fue a un viaje fuera del país en una situación tan grave pero bueno el tendrá sus motivos solo espero que por esto no piense en abandonar el proyecto.**_

 _ **29 de Septiembre del 2016**_

 _ **Hace una semana logramos recuperar lo perdido y ya llevamos mucho terreno ganado pero para este tiempo ya debimos de estar en las pruebas finales pero el idiota de Cronos a estado saliendo de viaje muy seguido sin decir a donde y no ha regresado del último que emprendió lo cual está atrasando mis investigaciones sobre el proyecto debido a que yo solo no doy abasto a todo y para empeorar las cosas, no sé qué más hacer, no me ha dejado instrucciones ni nada y además el ejército me ha estado molestando e interrogando sin prueba alguna y el motivo de su acusación no es algo leve sino que están diciendo que les llegaron rumores de que estamos experimentando con seres humanos.**_

 _ **Lo que más me agobia es que Cronos no se ha comunicado conmigo y eso me pone nervioso más porque ya no sé qué hacer con esos militares que siguen acosándonos.**_

 _ **15 de Febrero del 2017**_

 _ **Me acabo de enterar que realmente los del ejercito tenían razón, Cronos a estado experimentando con seres humanos de orígenes desconocidos quizá de tribus salvajes y temo que todo lo que he estado haciendo no sea lo correcto que realmente este loco. Este tipo a estado experimentando pero no para ayudar a las personas sino para exterminarlas así que será mejor que deje esto y me vaya a otro lugar lo más alejado posible de ese sujeto porque lo conozco bien y sé que es muy vengativo y si se entera que se mas de la cuenta tratara de callarme y no precisamente a las buenas.**_

Al terminar de leer los archivos tanto Saga como Shaka se quedaron pasmados, nunca imaginaron que Kanon tuviera en su poder algo como eso pero más aún que sus sospechas de que algo malo estaba pasando con esa cosa y con su creador eran ciertas.

− ¿Creen que este muerto? –pregunto Shaka con voz temblorosa y mirando a ambos gemelos.

−Si esto que Kanon nos enseño es verdad puede que si –respondió Saga tratando de calmarse para no espantar a su amigo.

−Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto porque si alguien se entera de lo que sabemos correremos un gran peligro y no solo nosotros sino que también nuestras familias –aclaro Kanon con voz firme aunque por dentro también lo consumía el miedo.


End file.
